This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with environmental sensors.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, portable computers, and tablet computers are sometimes provided with environmental sensors. For example, cellular telephones are sometimes provided with a thermometer for sensing the temperature of the environment in the vicinity of the device.
Environmental sensors such as thermometers are typically mounted in an open port that allows interaction between the environment and the sensor. However, providing additional open ports for environmental sensors can increase the risk of unwanted environmental materials such as moisture entering the device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices with environmental sensors.